Malentendido
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Tamao ya no ama a Yoh. Eso es muy conveniente ¿No Anna?, al menos que él sea ahora, quien esté tras la peli rosada. / Tercer reto del foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos'.


**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Malentendido.**

Desde hace ya un tiempo que su aprendiz finalmente se había olvidado de Yoh. Las atenciones, los tartamudeos y los sonrojos de Tamao eran ahora, culpa de Horo Horo. Si bien a ella le daba lo mismo cómo es que esos dos se habían juntado, no podía negar que sintió alivio cuando se enteró de que se gustaban. Y si bien no eran novios, ella se encargaría de que así fuera. Que su prometido ya no tuviera una 'presidenta de fans club' era realmente una buena noticia.

Eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que hace unos días notó un drástico cambio en Yoh; a veces estaba de mal humor, y parecía ensañarse con el ainu. Le dedicaba sonrisitas estúpidas a Tamao y cuando se le presentaba la ocasión, no perdía el tiempo para alejarlos. A la rubia le tomó poco tiempo para deducir que su novio estaba completamente celoso del shaman de hielo, y que estaba tratando de separarlo de la peli rosa.

No quiso hacer un escándalo ni mucho menos, aunque la sangre le hervía por dentro. Pero decir algo, sería mostrar debilidad y eso no iba con ella. Tomaría las riendas de la situación lo antes posible, la pregunta era ¿cómo? Amigos no tenía, la tropa de ineptos que estaban en casa poco y nada de utilidad tenían así que, por consecuencia estaban descartados.

Decidió hacer las cosas por ella misma, así que se dedicó a pensar "¿Por qué Yoh, se fijaría en una chica como Tamao?" Cogió papel y lápiz, y decidió escribir en él las cosas que las identificaban a ambas. Tras mucho darle vueltas en su cabeza, y escribir, tachar y volver a escribir, la cosa quedó más menos así:

_Tamao: Hacendosa, sonriente, alegre, buena cocinera, vergonzosa, débil, bonita._

_Yo:__ Fuerte, buena líder, mal humorada, inteligente, hermosa._

Un suspiro de desánimo salió de sus labios al leer una y otra vez el famoso papelito. ¿Realmente Tamao tenía más cosas buenas? Si lo pensaba bien, ella no tenía las mejores cualidades de 'novia', pues siempre estaba mandando a Yoh, tratándolo fríamente, mientras la peli rosa era todo lo contrario.

De lo único que estaba segura, es que amaba a Yoh con todas sus fuerzas, y para ganarse su corazón de vuelta, era ella quien debía hacer un movimiento maestro en cuanto a su actitud, porque la belleza, le sobraba y de eso estaba consciente. Y decidió empezar esa misma tarde.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba Tamao preparando la cena. — Deja eso, esta noche la cena la preparo yo — Le dijo con suavidad a la peli rosa.

La chica de un salto, la miro extrañada — Pero Anna-san, preparar la cena es mi trabajo, usted vaya a descansar —

— Que te muevas — Soltó con voz ronca. Tamao le vio con un poco de miedo. — ¿Por qué no le llevas algo de comer a Horo Horo por mientras la cena está lista?—

"Bien, esta no es Anna-san". Pensó Tamao, mientras tomaba unos panecillos dulces — Sí, claro. Como usted diga —

— ¿Tamao? — Y la chica paró en seco a la voz de la rubia — ¿A ti te agrada Horo Horo, verdad? Digo ¿Te gusta? —

La peli rosa giró lentamente la cabeza. "Algo raro está pasando aquí". — ¿Horo Horo? Pues sí, digo, nos llevamos bien — Contestó. Conforme con la respuesta, Anna le hizo luego un gesto para que saliera del lugar.

**(...)**

— ¿Te ha gustado la cena cariño? — Preguntaba la rubia melosamente a Yoh, para la gran sorpresa de todos. — La preparé especialmente para ti—

Yoh no creía lo que oía. ¿Acaso le habían cambiado a su novia? — Está deliciosa, pero ¿Te sientes bien Annita? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza hoy, o algo como eso? —

— ¿Qué, acaso no puedo hacerle a mi futuro esposo la cena? — Sintió como casi su mano se elevaba para abofetearlo, pero eso arruinaría el plan.

Riendo nerviosamente, Yoh asintió — Muchas gracias entonces Anna, de verdad que te ha quedado deliciosa —

Pasaron unos días, y todos comentaban el brusco cambio de personalidad que había tenido la rubia. Nadie entendía nada; como de un día para otro había dejado de maltratar a su prometido, para convertirse en una amable, sonriente y servicial novia. Definitivamente algo andaba mal ahí, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada, pues Yoh se veía realmente relajado, aunque igual de extrañado que todos.

— Lo que le sucede a mi cuñada, es que está celosa de la rosadita — Les dijo Hao esa tarde, como si hubiese estado leyendo las mentes de todos a la vez. — Cree que Yoh no soporta la relación que tienes con ella puerco espín, por eso está así —

Nadie podía creer eso. Que Yoh estuviera celoso de que Horo Horo se acercara a Tamao era una locura, hasta donde sabían estaba enamorado de Anna. Aunque viéndolo desde ese ángulo, era la explicación que mejor encajaba.

— Pero si Yoh se enamoró de Anna a los diez años, ¿Cómo le va a gustar mi Tamao ahora? — Pregunto confundido Horo Horo — ¡Oye, y no soy ningún puerco espín, mi nombre es Horo Horo! — Fue una sentencia a la que todos asintieron, en verdad era bastante descabellado lo que Hao acababa de decirles.

Mientras tanto, Anna entraba lenta y silenciosamente al cuarto de su prometido, mientras este estaba recostado en el futon escuchando los clásicos de Bob Love. Casi quedó pegado al techo, cuando sintió una mano subir sensualmente por sus piernas. Se quitó los auriculares rápidamente — Anna… ¿Qué haces? —

— Pensé que quizás querías un poco de compañía, ¿Y qué mejor que tu prometida para eso? — Le dijo en un sexy susurro a su oído, lo que produjo que al gemelo menor, se le crisparan los pelos.

— Sí, pero Annita — Le dijo, alejándose de ella — Ésta no eres tú. No eres así y no entiendo qué tienes…— Le costó mucho hacerlo, pero rápidamente aclaró su cabeza para no pensar en lo despampanante que se veía su novia, más que de costumbre.

Había sido suficiente, ella había ido con intensiones de… de amarlo, pero él la rechazo — ¡Bien, como quieras Yoh, ve por ella que yo me largo de aquí!— Y dichas esas palabras, Anna se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglar sus cosas. Al bajar, se encontró con la peli rosa — Lo conseguiste ¿Bien? Ahora es tuyo, te lo regalo —

Tamao no entendía absolutamente nada, y la rubia tampoco le dio la oportunidad de hablar. Ya había salido de casa.

Luego de despabilarse, Yoh había decidido bajar. Ahí se encontró con Hao, Ren y Horo Horo. — ¿Han visto a Anna? — Preguntó casi desesperado.

— Se fue — Le dijo Ren. — Supongo que se aburrió de verte baboso por Tamao — Agregó.

Yoh vagaba en una especie de dimensión desconocida tras esas palabras, pues no entendía qué quiso decirle Ren, o al menos no estaba seguro — Babearme por… ¿Tamao? —

— ¿Qué, lo vas a negar? Yo no había querido darme cuenta pero Hao nos lo hizo notar; siempre que estoy con ella te metes en medio, y hace bastante tiempo que tu actitud conmigo cambió. — Le dijo atropelladamente Horo Horo.

— Vamos hermanito ¿Lo vas a seguir negando? Si te gustaba la rosadita, era mejor decírselo a Anna primero ¿A poco creíste que nunca lo notaría?— Reía el gemelo mayor de buena gana.

Yoh sintió un enojo como pocas veces antes había sentido, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía explicaciones que dar. — Horo Horo, sí es cierto — Todos abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿De verdad iba a reconocerlo? — He estado muy pendiente de lo tuyo con Tamao porque… bueno porque… Porque ella es como una hermanita para mí, y sí estaba celoso pero no como ustedes creen, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que no sufriera nuevamente —

Tras esas palabras, todos quedaron viendo feo a Hao, realmente el muy pelotudo podía ser muy cizañero si se lo proponía. — Está bien, me equivoqué, a cualquiera le pasa ¿no? — Y no dejaba de echar risitas.

Yoh echó carrera tras Anna. Cuando la encontró le explicó las cosas, con las mismas palabras que a sus amigos. — Lamento que todo haya llegado a éste extremo Annita. Te amo, y jamás podría hacerte daño — Y la abrazó y besó dulcemente. Pero esta vez, no se salvó de la legendaria izquierda.

— Eres un estúpido Yoh, me has hecho caer bajo. Me las vas a pagar, camino a casa pensaré en el castigo que te ganaste hoy. —

El castaño no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír _"_Por fin mi Annita está de vuelta".

* * *

**Hoooolas gente hermosa, maravillosa que siempre me lee xD**

**Éste fic se lanza, cumpliendo el reto de Geki en el foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos'. Chica, dulce venganza ¿no? jajaja. Espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas básicas, en lo personal no me gustó mucho, pero que va. Aquí está.**

**No sabía que hacer con el fic, esa es la verdad. Yoh es demasiado noble como para jugar con los sentimientos de alguien :3 por eso el 'malentendido'.**

**Ahí me hacen ver su opinión, es importante para mi.**

**Besos!**


End file.
